Glitches
The ''Infamous'' series contains a number of bugs and glitches, some of which can be used in the player's favor. Others, though, can greatly hinder gameplay. ''Infamous'' What follows is a list of glitches within Infamous. Storyline *If you attempt to jump up the wall of the Jefferson tunnel on the far left corner, you may slide through. If you do this during Dinner with Sasha once you've opened the gate on the side, you'll find no enemies inside. If you make it to Sasha's area and kill yourself, Moya will begin a conversation with you as if you killed Sasha. After this conversation you can save, and reloading will load you into the Warren. WARNING: this glitch may cause your PS3 to freeze, and other consequences have not been investigated. *During The Escape, if you stay at the beginning and fire at a cop, it can send you to the Karmic Choice scene. *During The Truth in the final fight with Kessler, sometimes when rapidly tapping square to defeat him, the game will not recognize that you are pressing any buttons and thus, it is impossible to beat the game. *At the end of the mission involving the electricians, if you kill the electrician near the end of the mission he will still talk to you and his mouth will move, but he won't run off. *There is a glitch in the mission "The Escape," in which the player can perform by continuously jumping to the left of the blinking LED light. Cole will end up jumping through the box without having to charge it, but the gate will open anyway. **There's also another glitch at the end of the mission, where if you reach the end of the bridge, shoot Zeke to death, and get onto the street before the mission fails, the mission will end, and the camera will move as if Zeke is running towards Cole. From there, Zeke and Cole will engage in their normal conversation, but Zeke will be standing on the other side of the street, though his voice can be heard talking. If you reach him a little later, then the screen will go gray with the death music, but the mission will still end, and the same thing happens, albeit much slower. Trains *Sometimes if Cole approaches an immobile train he will act as if he were hit, not taking as much damage and rocketing off, but bleeding and losing his balance. *If Cole lands on an immobile train, sometimes the sounds of a moving train will still be heard in the background. *If Cole attempts to stand on the door of a train's front, Cole will stand his balance then quickly fall for no apparent reason. Grenades *If Cole is pushed upwards by a grenade in the Jefferson Tunnel, he will fly through the roof and into the water above. *Sometimes grenades will glitch, dealing the usual amount of damage but blasting Cole sky high. AI *Police will sometimes go on random killing sprees, shooting civilians after enemies. *Police may also shoot each other but this rarely happens. *Reapers, First Sons and Dust Men can sometimes be defeated with the minimap showing the enemy alive. *During some evil side missions in which you lead Reaper Conduits, they might attack each other with their shockwave attack. Models *Police officers have been seen with ridiculously large, stretched out arms while standing and holding the gun of a turret. Miscellaneous *When suddenly falling from a high place, sometimes Cole is seen going through the ground as he continues to fall in endless blue emptiness. Eventually, Cole will die and you will restart from the last checkpoint/medical center. *Cole will occasionally get stuck in the death animation, rendering the player incapable of doing anything. After a while he will enter a strange position. This is the standard opening animation for each humanoid character. *At Stampton Bridge, Cole can jump through the barb wire gate. Continue jumping on the bridge, because walking will cause Cole to walk backwards as if an invisible wall is there. If the glitch works, the player will be able to travel to the blank island at the bottom of the city. This city consists of lower rendered buildings and the player will fall through the island. *If you put the polarity wall on your right hand and bio leech anyone you will suck the energy out of them with nothing on their faces and both of your hands will stretch out in the other direction. *While holding R1 and then holding L1 to enter your shooter mode, you'll trigger the animation for when Cole is selecting to use a Touch Action on a foe or pedestrian. *Sometimes dead pedestrians appear to blink. *If you blow up a car you can still see the driver in perfect condition (They are still sitting down and staring straight ahead). This is the same for InFAMOUS 2. Drones *During Spy Drones, shooting the megawatt hammer and using rocket redirect to hit a UAV may fly up in the air and hover while spinning. While this is occurring the drone won't stop or land until it self-destructs. ''InFAMOUS 2'' What follows is a list of glitches within Infamous 2. Empire City After using Lightning Storm on the Beast, if the player goes into water, Cole's blasts are regained. Sometimes Alpha Blasting nearby crates can launch Cole into the air, landing into an incomplete Empire City where the player can only walk a certain length without falling through the map. This can also be used to land on the boats escaping the city, though one of them glitches the game and causes Cole to die. Falling through the earth It is possible to fall through into a black abyss, stopped by unseen water killing Cole over time which causes an on-screen respawn. Invincible people Sometimes in the evil mission The Hunt the Militia Death Squad member will die, come back invincible and stay that way. Unlimited XP When purchasing a power while test-playing a UGC mission, the XP won't drop, thus (if one has enough XP) allowing Cole upgrade whatever power he wants to (assuming it's already available for purchase). *Note: This glitch was later fixed in a recent patch and is now only possible on particular UGC missions. Stretched legs If a character in a UGC mission is set to "walk" by using the script logic, the character's legs will occasionally stretch to unnatural lengths. This glitch can also happen to Cole. It isn't irreversible as jumping will cause the glitch to go away. Stuck in pause menu If one pauses the game and enters the powers menu, then exits the menu and quickly exits the pause, the game will occasionally get stuck in the pause menu on exit. Looking If you aim at any direction (up or down. most noticeably) and blast, then quickly exit aim mode and use Kinetic Pulse (simply pressing the R2 button, not holding it which will cause Cole to lift something), Cole will still look in the direction he was aiming while he's off aim mode. You can stop this by aiming again (the aim mode activated by Kinetic Pulse doesn't affect this, however). Note: This naturally happens in the final evil mission where Cole needs to kill Nix; by simply aiming and exiting aiming mode rather than the Kinetic Pulse part. Spinning enemies If you use Freeze Rocket or Ice Grenade on an enemy or civilian then use Shatter Blast or Punch Blast they will either go spinning or disappear'﻿.' Induction Launch color glitch Near the ice tower on top of the building with the spherical water tower on it there is a pole in which you can use the induction power. The color of lightning produced while elevating is blue regardless of Karmic state. Weird Bio-Leech Cole will occasionally Bio Leech in the wrong direction, draining from the ground instead from the head. Nix oil glitch Sometimes if Nix has grabbed an enemy with her tar right before the transfer cutscene she will be a large blob of oil, her hands can still be seen when she moves them. This glitch has no effect on gameplay but is an odd glitch. She will stay like that only during the scene. Nix Oil Preview (Commentary Included, sorry) Wagon glitch If you go to Flood Town and go to the train wagon where Zeke lives, you can go in. Go to the side that is facing the water and go beside the ladder. Face the ladder backwards. Then turn around, but as you do that, jump. Cole should be gripping the side of the wagon. Then push up on the left analog stick and you should be in Zeke's wagon. The only way to get out of here is to die or to use Firebird Strike towards a corner. Cell phone glitch Sometimes in the game, Cole will talk to allies on his cell phone even if they were standing next to each other. The opposite happens in the final story mission in the game. If Cole leaves the boat before Laroche orders Cole to, Laroche and Cole will talk as if they were right next to each other. Floating ice If Cole throws an Ice Grenade on top of a tower, when it detonates the tower is destroyed, though the chunk of ice generated remains hovering in the air. Pole glitch In the Gas Works, there is a yellow metal pole. If you jump onto this pole and slide down, Cole will go through the ground and be floating above invisible water. UGC can be entered here to make a piece of land to stand on. Grinding drain glitch By jumping on either the Street Car wires in the main city or the train tracks in Flood Town, you can trigger a glitch by first using up all your powers and when you come close to a drainable object you can suck the energy out of it while you're grinding. Once you stop you must repeat to start this glitch again. This can also be done on the vertical poles scattered around New Marais but they can be done without draining your energy, though you must be at the bottom of the pole to drain. Weird audio If the player pauses the game directly before any piece of voice audio plays in a cutscene, the audio still plays in slow-motion while the game is paused. When the player unpauses, the cutscene skips up until the point of audio where the game was unpaused. Militia driver glitch This is a rare glitch. During a convoy mission one of the Militia will be driving in a car as if he were a civilian. He will show up on the map. You will have to kill him to beat the mission. Zeke in Bertrand's fight In the mission Demons , if Zeke leaves you to fight and Bertrand uses his gas attack as the car is pulling away, Zeke could get blown out of his car. The car will pull away regardless and Zeke will stand there while Corrupted monsters attack him. Ghost car Any car driven by a civilian occasionally either shows no one driving it or has no one in it, but a civilian slightly behind the car will float in the driving position. Invincible civilians Sometimes there will be civilians that cannot be killed. Sleeping civilians You may sometimes see a civilian sleeping on a bench with their eyes open. ''InFAMOUS: Second Son'' Train Wings Using the dash ability of the Video power at the very end of the train to get on it (ex: jumping off at the end of the train, then using the wings to get back on), then jumping will cause the wings to become much more powerful and last much longer before stopping, also extremely boosting the speed. Prolonged flight usually ends in the game crashes if the player goes too fast. *This was silently removed in a patch. Video Lag Glitch While using Video, turning invisible then quickly turning visible will keep the 'glitching' effect of invisibility (this usually works with turning invisible while jumping then quickly attacking). The effect will continue even if the player switches powers, resulting in some unique results. This will stop if the player dashes into a vent or satellite (while using Smoke or Video, respectively). Revisit Augustine boss fight location By using any of the two satellites on the east bridge, then dashing off into the direction of the ocean, the player will eventually get to revisit the Augustine boss location. Can't be done except with Video. *Can be exited. Revisit Abigail's boss fight location Further down the way, using exactly the same trick mentioned above. Will require the player to look for an opening but fairly easy to enter. *''Can't'' be exited. Must close and reopen the game to return to the city. Miscellaneous *When Cole drains electricity from something beneath a roof or behind an object, the electricity passes through the object or roof. Bio Leech *While selecting Bio Leech on a downed enemy or pedestrian who is right next to a dead character or object, Cole will walk up to the leech victim, but continue to walk for a few seconds then eventually cease. You won't gain any XP or energy for this, and the downed enemy or pedestrian will look as if you're grabbing them to be Bio Leeched. **This is, however, useful if an enemy or attacking pedestrian is knocked to the ground and is still alive. If you attempt to leech them and fail, you can aim at the head and fire and you'll gain an infinite Head Shock XP. *In InFamous 2, if Cole is killed while Bio Leeching an enemy or pedestrian, he will be knocked off the NPC and the player will hear the music which comes when Cole has died. However, if he was able to finish before the final shot, Cole's health and energy will have returned to maximum. **In InFamous however, doing this on any NPC will always result in instant death, no matter if you had finished the button sequence before the final shot. *Occasionally, a glitch may occur in which Cole Bio Leeches a civilian and then remains in the area, resulting in the leeched civilian getting back up and walking away as if nothing happened. **This does not occur with enemies, however. Gallery glitch 1.jpg glitch 2.jpg glitch 3.jpg glitch 4.jpg Category:Gameplay Category:InFamous 2